


This is not YOUR destiny

by LucindaDespairQueen



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Crying, F/M, Feelings, First Kiss, Love Confessions, kind of an AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaDespairQueen/pseuds/LucindaDespairQueen
Summary: Pluto always had feelings for King Endymion... and now he is the only one with her when she is dying.





	This is not YOUR destiny

When Diana told her about what was happening outside, she hesitated and her waste in time made almost a catastrophe. Right in the minute when Diamond Prince was ready to put together the two Silver Crystals, she heard Sailor Moon screaming and she stop the time. She was inside the Crystal Castle and now... she would die alone. Or that was what she tought. "Pluto?!?!"

While she was in the floor, feeling pain in her chest, a few steps came closer. It was King Endymion with his real body. "King...?" She said. "Pluto!? Did you stop the time??? Why did you...?" "Sailor Moon is in danger. This was the only way..." He knew it. He was inside the Castle because he felt the power of Neo Queen Serenity and suddenly, he had his body back. He needed Pluto because his daughter... But now, Pluto was dying. He wasn't sure what to do or what to say. He was shocked and yet, he knew that Pluto did all for the family...

"Pluto you shouldn't..." The Sailor tried to move. "King, you need to save Small Lady. The effect of time will stop when I would close my eyes..." She was very sad. She didn't save Small Lady or fight with the other Sailors. And she never... she never would be in a relationship. The only man that she knew was King Endymion. Pluto always loved him. But...

She knew it that he would never correspond her feelings. He was the King. He was already married with the Neo Queen Serenity and they had a daughter. He was handsome and clever, and kind and serious. He always weared his beautiuful lilac cape like the dawn or like the far away sunset... that she will never would watch again in her visions through time. She didn't wanted to cry. "King, tell to Sailor Moon, to the other Sailors, to the Queen that... I was grateful for everything..." "Pluto!!! D-Don't say that !..." "I know, I'm gonna die in a few minutes. King, please, go to help now. I..." "PLUTO I CAN'T LEAVE YOU!!!"

The King came closer, kneeling by her side. She didn't want to cry. He was too close. He was the one crying. "King Endymion..." Her heart was beating fast. He was crying for her fault, but it was necessary to save the future Queen. She closed her eyes, thinking about her life and all the feels that the King made her feel. "Pluto?" "King, I'm sorry. I made you cry. I never expected to see you cry." "..." "King... I..." She moved her free hand and the King took her in his, feeling who she was losing heat.

But she started to feel weak, she was dying. She would never love anyone like she did with King Endymion. She was so sad but--- "Pluto, tell me before... before..." "King?" It seemed that he really wanted to do anything for her. "... Pluto, what is your last wish? Tell me! I can't do anything for save you... but right now I want...! I'm very sorry..." "King, don't apologize... You don't have to..." Even when it was her final moment, she didn't have the courage to tell him about her "love." "Pluto..."

He approached delicately, placing her head on his own legs. He knew he didn't have time and... even though he was already married, he still felt _something_. Pluto was impressed and at the same time, sad. "King Edymion..." "Pluto, I'm very sorry... If I only... only..." There was silence. He talked in a whisper. "Pluto... tell me your last wish, I beg you." "..."

She felt weak... the moment was coming. She started to have problems with her breath. "King... I... It's doesn't matter... You have yo---" "... Liar... you... you always wanted..." He knew it. Of course he knew it. Pluto only met one man in her whole life, himself. He began to notice how Pluto blushed in front of him, how her voice was slow and free, relaxed and somehow... He liked that of her. Pluto really seemed happy with his presence so he started to visit her often. Mostly of the time he didn't tell nothing to his wife but his daughter knew it and she didn't seems very happy. He couldn't do nothing just like now...

He didn't save his wife. He didn't save Crystal Tokyo or the Palace and now Pluto... Pluto was special for him even when he told himself that nothing could happen between them... She was a friend, part of the family... right?

"King Endymion, this is what I chose. This was my destiny I---" "THIS IS NOT YOUR DESTINY" He said loudly, while he tried to not cry. "... I..." Pluto felt how her heat was fading. She wanted to tell those words. He took off his mask, trying to think... "King Endymion... I... I love... you..." In the distance, a thunder rumbled rapidly. "... I knew it." He said. "You... knew it? Oh... Then, it doesn't matter anymore. This is the end---" She didn't finish the line. Mamoru Chiba, the King of Crystal Tokyo approached her face... and kissed her.

His lips were strong, while he was holding her hands. She felt her tears fell through her cold cheeks and his tears was over her face. He was passionate, strong and delicate. She never believed that he could do that. It was her final moment and she felt love. Slowly, the King stopped, looking at her with that sad and beautiful face. His blue eyes were shining like the sky after rain and that black hair dyed of purple when he stop age. He knew it all about her and yet she didn't knew enough... The younger version of him looked so cute and young... He really loved the Queen and his daughter. He was... the only... and one... for....... "King... thank you..."

In that moment, time started to move again. Everything shaked when Pluto closed her eyes with a single tear and in a couple of seconds, the door was open. "Black Lady!!! COME BACK!!!" Sailor Moon shouted, he looked towards the door where Black Lady, his magically grown daughter was looking at him with a shock face. "Pluto??? What...? Why... Why is she with you?!" "... Chibiusa... She is dead." He put on his mask again. "My daughter, come back to yourself! You're being controlate by Wiseman." He stood up, confronting her. Looking away of the Sailor that was laying on the floor. "She... She can't be dead..." Black Lady looked to her own Silver Crystal. "PLUTO CAN'T BE DEAD."

"What? Pluto is dead???" "It can't be...!" "PLUTOOO!!!" Sailor Moon ran to Pluto side, crying. Himself of many years ago was looking at Black Lady.

Even he didn't believe it yet. He didn't believe that Pluto was dead and now he... he had to save his daughter. Destiny wouldn't take away anything else from him, anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rewatching Crystal and reading the manga, Pluto is one of my favs and Mamoru/Tuxedo/Endymion one of my crushes since I had like, 6 years xDD. I like this kind of ships (of course I ship the main and canon ship but I love crack and impossible love too)


End file.
